


I Hate Your Stupid Face, Dean Winchester

by superwhofilesjackson



Series: Destiel One-Shots, Drabbles, Etc [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Castiel, Angry Kissing, Castiel Hates Dean Winchester, Cocky Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hate to Love, Human Castiel, Jock Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Castiel, One Shot, Or does he, Roommates, haters to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhofilesjackson/pseuds/superwhofilesjackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel opened the door to reveal an untidy and haphazard room. Several dirty and smelly shirts were lying around the floor, a pair of socks were hanging on the lamp stand on the side of the room, an empty backpack rested on one of the two queen sized beds, and the trash can was emptied on the floor, its previous contents littered everywhere. The room was a mess. Even more than it usually was. Cas let out a frustrated sigh. Dean must have invited some of his friends. One sniff confirmed Cas' suspicions. The air reeked of alcohol. Cas' frustration grew.</p><p>Cas is really angry with his roommate, Dean Winchester, this time, and he is not going to take any more shit from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Your Stupid Face, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had this idea stuck in my head for a few days now and I just wanted to put it in words. Pls excuse the typos. Tell me what you think of it :)

Castiel opened the door to reveal an untidy and haphazard room. Several dirty and smelly shirts were lying around the floor, a pair of socks were hanging on the lamp stand on the side of the room, an empty backpack rested on one of the two queen sized beds, and the trash can was emptied on the floor, its previous contents littered everywhere. The room was a mess. Even more than it usually was. Cas let out a frustrated sigh. Dean must have invited some of his friends. One sniff confirmed Cas' suspicions. The air reeked of alcohol. Cas' frustration grew.

Why must Dean insist on having his friends over? And if they must visit him every other day, was it so necessary that they consume alcohol every single time? Having had to live with Dean Winchester for more than six months already, Cas had grown to hate him and his friends. Dean was part of the football team in their college. And having attained that position after only a few months of coming into the college had made him very popular. And his exceptional good looks did not help.

Unfortunately, that meant that Dean was a world class asshole. Who was friends even bigger assholes. Dean would wake up every morning at 5:30 am to work out, which would have been fine by Cas if he wasn't so damn  _loud_. Which meant that Cas got up at 5:30 am every morning as well. He needed his sleep for god sake! Thankfully they had no subject in common, so if it was a good day, they wouldn't see each other until later at evening. But then Dean would come all sweaty and smelly after a "hard day at practice", and throw his clothes on the ground, and not do his laundry for weeks so the room would smell, and he would talk non stop about his day or some girl or some other crap even tough Cas has absolutely  _no_ interest in his life, but Dean just can't take a hint! Sometimes Cas feels like he kept doing that just to spite him. And to add cherry on top of that, Dean kept mocking and criticizing everything Cas did. He kept making fun of his love for reading, or the tan trench coat he always wore, or the way Cas liked things to be proper and organized, or how Cas didn't like parties, or  _everything!_

And Cas never said  _anything._ He always let Dean do what he wanted, say what he wanted. If he did not like the way Dean threw his clothes on the floor, he would pick them up, fold them and put them away in their proper place. If he did not like the smell of alcohol in the room, he would spray some air freshener. If Cas was studying and Dean decided that he was in a mood to listen to classic rock at maximum volume, Cas would walk out of the room to study in the library. He would listen to whatever Dean said without a word, and sometimes even act interested if he was feeling exceptionally kind that day. 

But honestly, there was so much pent up anger and frustration building inside of Cas every second that passed that it was bound to explode sooner or later. And it seemed to Cas that it was going to be much sooner than later. Cas had had a very bad day today. Last night he had gone to sleep very late because he had to finish a project that was due today. And today morning, Dean had woken both of them up earlier than usual because a very important match was next week and he and his team had to practice extra hard. The sleep deprivation had made Cas really cranky and uncharacteristically angry the entire day. He constant migraine in his head caused him to lose attention for basically all the classes that day, so he might as well have stayed in bed. Also, one of the kids had "accidentally" bumped into Cas in the cafeteria and spilled a whole can of coke on his trench. So not only did he have ugly bags under his eyes and smell, but he was really sticky and uncomfortable and just wanted to take a shower and forget about the load of work he had to do, and just sleep. Maybe he could just ignore this mess...

Cas eyed the room wearily. His part of the room wasn't as bad as Dean's. On closer inspection, he noticed a brownish stain on his sheet. Cas' frustration grew and he felt his face go red in anger. Dean spilt beer on his bed! Any other day Cas would have just removed the sheets to throw them in the laundry later, and slept on bare mattress, but today he was already angry, and Dean was being himself.

As Cas walked towards his bed, anger still pulsing through his veins, he heard the door to his room open. He knew it was Dean without even turning around. He would recognize that pattern of footsteps anywhere. The smell just confirmed it.

"Hey Cas." He heard Dean say as he stumbled through the door. Cas didn't say anything and turned around. Dean had obviously just come back from his practice. He was wearing a plain white tshirt and dark blue shorts. He was covered in sweat, his hair sticking up in every corner imaginable. He had probably decided to just shower in their room instead of in the showers in the gym locker room again. His shoes brought in wet mud due to the rain earlier, completely ruining the floor, and adding one more reason for Cas to be angry at Dean.

For a moment Cas forgot about everything and just stopped to appreciate Dean's looks. He was looking very attractive with his shirt sticking to his chest, and his legs looking as athletic as ever, looking like there were things much more than just sports they could do, and his sex hair sending tingling sensations right to his dick. Ok so maybe he was gay and once upon a time he had just a tiny little crush on Dean. But that was before he had known him properly. Now, how could he like someone he supposedly hates? But then how exactly was he supposed to hate someone like Dean Winchester? Dean who talked so fondly of his brother, and always had this look Cas could only comprehend as love in his eyes whenever he talked about his 'Sammy'. Dean who loved his car, his "Baby" more than he would ever love a lover. Dean who would become a child when some of his favorite songs come on and would sing loudly along with them, like he was a rockstar. Dean, who said the only reason he even studied was because he need to be at least average in academics, but who was really very smart. Dean who could be a dick, but always made sure he bought hamburgers for Cas whenever he bought one for himself, because he knew they were Cas' favorite food. Dean who acted like he couldn't give a shit about what happened to some one else, but deep down, Cas knew, he cared more than anyone else. How was Cas supposed to hate him?

But then Cas' eyes fell on the mud on the ground and his anger flared back up. He knew his anger must have shown on his face because Dean frowned at him and asked,"Cas are you okay?"

Without thinking, Cas snapped,"No I am not fucking _okay_!" Dean blinked in surprise, because Cas never snapped. He never even raised his voice. And he _never_ swore. Before Dean could say anything, Cas continued,"I have had one hell of a day, and I don't mean that in a good way, and that is because of you!"

"What- How is tha-" Dean started to say, but Cas interrupted him. "You woke me up at 5 am! I barely got 3 hours of sleep! I am a human being Dean. Unlike you I actually need some rest!"

Dean blinked again, lost for words. Cas was really angry this time. "I needed to-" He started to say again, but again Cas interrupted him. "And when I come back from a really long and tiring day, what do I see? This mess you call a room! Can't you and your friends go somewhere else if you need to consume alcohol so badly?! Now there is beer on my bed! What were you even doing there!? I have told you end number of times that I do not like anyone intruding on my space. Are you too stupid to understand that much!?" Dean's face was just making Cas more and more angry. Suddenly he wasn't sure how much of that anger had to do with his day and the room, and how much of it had to do with the pent up frustration that Dean was standing right there in front of him looking all pretty and Cas could do nothing about it.

Dean didn't say anything. The silence stretched long enough for Cas to feel uncomfortable. Slowly, the realization of all that he had just said started creeping in his head.  _Oh god._ Cas wanted to run out of the door and his his face like a teenage girl. Embarrassment replaced his anger.

But then suddenly, Dean grinned. It was Cas' turn to be surprised. Dean's grin grew wider, cockier, and he chuckled and said," Didn't know you had it in you, Cas." Dean winked. _That motherfucker actually winked_. Blood rushed into Cas' face out of anger and humiliation. 

Cas took a step forward. "I am so fucking done with your shit Dean!" Cas turned to walk away because he just couldn't look at Dean's face, no matter how green his eyes were looking at the moment.

Without any warning, Dean moved forwards and grabbed Cas by his forearms and spun him around, bringing him close to Dean, and pulled him into a kiss. Emotions exploded into Cas' head, confusion being the main one. What was Dean doing? Dean hadn't given any hints that he even remotely liked Cas. Hell Cas didn't even know that he liked men. Yet here he was, kissing Cas right on the lips, his lips feeling so soft and full against Cas' own chapped ones. Next, all the feeling Cas had suppressed, or at least tried to, erupted, clouding his thinking. He had imagined those lips on his for so long, and now that it was finally happening, it was better than anything Cas could have ever imagined.

The kiss lasted for mere seconds, but it felt like an eternity, and even though the angle was a bit awkward and even though Cas was too shocked to kiss back, it was the best kiss he had ever had. Dean parted his lips from Cas and pulled away just enough to look at Cas, who was standing there frozen, his hands still on Cas' arms. Dean gave Cas a lopsided grin, not even having the curtsy to look a little embarrassed.

"You are very hot when you are angry." Dean chuckled, his lips still dangerously close to Cas.

 _That son of a bitch!_ All of a sudden Cas felt himself become angry again. Dean just fucking assumed that Cas must be liking him too and must be wanting to kiss him back. That bastard! Dean's smile faltered when he saw Cas' expression. Dean was so close, all Cas wanted to do was punch him in his stupid face, so he kissed him.

Cas had had wanted to do this for a very long time. Kiss Dean Winchester. Just feel his lips against his own. Have his hands on his body. To just have him as close as possible. And that's what he did. He pressed Dean against the wall behind them, kissing him roughly. Dean tenses when Cas takes control so suddenly, but he stays frozen for only a second before kissing Cas back with just as much need to be closer. Cas felt him smile against the kiss, and he pressed harder.

Dean moaned and pulled away, all too soon. A wide grin was plastered on his face. He was panting heavily, like Cas. "And here I thought you did not like me." Dean's grin reaching his eyes, making Cas want to kiss Dean again.

"I _don't_ like you." Cas said in a husky voice. "You are an ignorant son of a bitch." Dean shuddered against Cas. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Shit Cas."

Cas startsled to move forward to kiss him again, because God help him once he has tasted those lips, he didn't think he could stop. But before he even knew what was happening, Cas was flipped around and suddenly he was the one who was being pressed against the wall, and Dean's lips were _devouring_ him. Cas gasped as Dean nipped softly at his lower lip. That's all the incentive Dean needed. His tongue licked Cas' lower lip momentarily, soothing it, before finding it's way into his mouth. Dean's tongue hungrily licked into Cas' mouth, both the boys groaning shamelessly. Dean tasted vaguely of alcohol, and there was some saltiness too. Dean pressed deeper into Cas' mouth, pushing him harder into the wall and bringing out another groan from the blue eyed boy's mouth. Cas' shoulders were digging into the wall and he knew that he was probably going to have a nice bruise the next day, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. 

Cas' hand slipped into Dean's hair, wanting to feel as much of him as he could. Dean moved his hands from Cas' arms to rest them on his hips, holding tightly. Cas has no idea how long they stood there kissing each other, pulling apart only to catch a breath before diving back in, but it felt like an eternity. And every time their lips met, it felt like first time, except it was always better. Their lips fit more properly, they tasted better, their lips felt softer, everything was much better. 

At last both of them pulled away from each other, breathing hard. Cas closed his eyes and leaned forwards to rest his forehead against Dean's. "You are an asshole, Dean Winchester." Cas opened his eyes to find Dean staring at him.

On hearing Cas' words, Dean smirked and said,"You are not wrong." And he moved to kiss Cas again, because who was he kidding, he was already addicted to those pink lips and he needed more. Dean kissed him gently, as gently as he had ever been kissed. They pulled back again. briefly, and Cas said,"I hate you, you know."

And before Dean kissed him again, he smiled and said,"I know."


End file.
